C'est la mort
by Shevarastaigan
Summary: Bárbara y Kyle trabajan en un bar de mala muerte. Fueron vendidos por sus padres a cambio de unos kilos de azúcar y carne podrida, ese es su vínculo en común más fuerte. ¿Lindo comienzo para un romance de telenovela? No. . AU distópico. ¡Fuera pubescentes mojabragas!
1. Chapter 1

_**C'est la mort**_

_**Adv:**_ _Este fic es irreal y grosero. Contiene cierta cantidad de temas inmorales (Filias, fagias, morbo, etc).Y debido a esto nadie lo puede leer. AU distópico._

Notas del Autor: Fic resultado de pesadillas, sueños bizarros y noches de insomnio jugando Mad Father, DotFlow entre otros.

Es probable que tarde en actualizar, pues tengo fics pendientes. Cabe la posibilidad de que actualice más en Octubre, bla bla bla.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Introducción: ¿Sociedades?<strong>_

"_Esta es la estación final"_

Bárbara y Kyle trabajan en un bar de mala muerte. Fueron vendidos por sus padres a cambio de unos kilos de azúcar y carne podrida, ese es su vínculo en común más fuerte. ¿Lindo comienzo para un romance de telenovela?

No.

Stevens sufría de sífilis, era una especie de arma biológica andante. El juguete preferido de mendigos que a cambio de dientes dorados que conseguían en peleas callejeras podían pagar el lujo de follar con la bomba rubia del distrito bajo. Lástima que días después notaban que meaban pus.

Kyle fue vendido para que Ike diese el examen de ingreso a "Juliette" , una sociedad de niños ricos, hijos de empresarios, jóvenes científicos y promesas del conocimiento. Ike aprobo gracias a la venta clandestina de azúcar a cambio de monedas oxidadas(Por consiguiente: Dinero para el examen), probablemente ya sepa de memoria el lema . "La filosofía y la curiosidad van de la mano, el centro del mundo es el saber y es lo que nos llevara a un futuro brillante ¡Por el dinero y el conocimiento!" luego vienen los aplausos, el baile, un buffet de finos sabores, placer en su estado más puro. Joder cómo envidiaba a su hermanito.

Mientras él se veía obligado a respirar tabaco, comer las sobras de los animales, y bailar con el frío. "Bebe", fue su segunda madre. Le enseño cómo responder a las insinuaciones, en caso de asalto que partes son vitales, reconocer setas venenosas y comestibles. Además compartía sus "regalos" con él. Cuando sus clientes no tenían con que pagar sus necesidades carnales le dejaban zapatos,ropa o comida.

Broflovsky era consciente de las cosas que pasaba la rubia para poder darle un suéter o unos tenis nuevos, y lo peor de todo es que no sabía cómo pagarle.

_.¡Kyky! ¿Estás ahí?_

_-No me gusta que me llames así.-_ Seco sus manos con el mandil, olían a desagüe.- _Tú jamás vienes tan temprano._

-_Ni tú has apestado tan mal desde que caíste al basurero.-_ Sonrío triunfante.

_-¡Bah! ¡Falacias! apesto a coño siempre y me importa una mierda.-_

-_Tienes una carita de princesa, no te sienta decir malas palabras_.

-_Hablas cómo si yo fuera un puto_.

-_¡Eso me ofende!.-_ Hizo un puchero y torció la boca, nadie se mete con su oficio, joder, no.- _Lo digo en son sincero podrías dejar esta pocilga e irte conmigo, quizá una viuda reumática se casé contigo y vivan felices para siempre._

_-O en el peor de los casos termine invalido en un callejón oscuro esperando a que las ratas se coman mis restos._

Kyle continuó lavando los vasos, restregaba fuertemente para conseguir sacar los escupitajos. Bebe se animó a ayudarlo, juntos eran invencibles, juntos podían escapar del Bajo Distrito, pero primero debían terminar de lavar y secar la vajilla. Ya iban a terminar.

Un plato resbalo de las manos judías, el sonido al caer en el suelo fue mucho más fuerte que las carcajadas de los viejos verdes. Cartman lo escuchó, se oían sus pasos furiosos era cómo un sismo privado. Sus esmeraldas perdieron totalmente la vitalidad soltó un grito en forma de susurro. Estaba aterrado.

_-¡QUE CARAJO SUCEDIO AQUÍ!-_La enorme figura de Cartman apareció repentinamente en el marco de la puerta, sus hombros eran anchísimos y sus piernas algo torcidas. Cómo si al nacer hubiera sido encerrado en una jaula para aves. Bárbara dijo la verdad, Eric era una bola de grasa deforme, sin embargo, su mirada demostraba una revelación mucho más relevante: Iba a matarlos, ahora poseía la excusa perfecta, para un crimen perfecto.

Kyle respiro todo el aire que pudo, dio un paso adelante.

…

Antes de que siquiera su suela llegara a hacer contacto con la superficie de cemento empolvado, la guapa prostituta intervino entre los puños de la bola grasienta y el judío lavaplatos. Se equivocó, no eran puños. Sintió un líquido viscoso caer de su frente. El hijo de puta llevaba navajas entre los nudillos.

_.¡Y esto te pasa por puta! ¡No debes meterte en asunto de hombres! ¡Puta desgraciada!.- _Eric continuo apuñalándola reiteradas veces, el cemento se teñía de rojo y Bebe forcejaba contra la masa grasienta,

_-¡Corre! ¡No seas pendejo! ¡CORRE!._

Broflovsky quedó pasmado observando la escena, pensaba quedarse ahí viendo morir a su mejor amiga. Pero escuchar sus gritos demolía sus nervios, mataría al cabron de Eric. Sí, eso es lo que acabaría con todo. No más platos que lavar, no más sangre que limpiar los fines de semana, no más reprimendas, no más golpes, no más…¿Nada?

"_Este es el borde de mi paciencia"_

Cogió una botella de cerveza y la estrello contra la cabeza del gordo. Repitió la acción con todo lo que encontraba a su alcance, Bebe estaría orgullosa de él. O en eso se propuso convencerse. Para cuando los botellas y demás objetos solidos se acabaron, la cabeza de Cartman no era más que un montón de cartílagos y huesos obviamente también grasa. Sobre todo grasa, aquel hijo de puta carecía de cerebro.

Analicemos nuevamente la situación: Cartman estaba muerto, Kyle estaba (Literalmente) bañado en sangre, el cadáver de Bárbara tenía incrustados unos pedacitos de vidrio, los borrachos escucharon el alboroto.. ¡Señoras y Señores! Estamos ante un crimen imperfecto, Kyle cavó su propia tumba en un intento desquiciado de acabar con su esclavitud.

_**¡Corre, pendejo! ¡Corre!**_

Y Corrió hasta que sus pies sangraron, hasta verse morir, sin nadie dispuesto ayudarle.

_"__Pero no demostrarás coraje ante mí"_

_**El mismo día, en un maravilloso lugar llamado: Distrito Alto:**_

"_Aún escurres mi alma"_

_-¡Buenas noches a ustedes, estimados presentes! ¡Hoy daremos el rito de iniciación a los novicios!.-_

_-¡Larga Vida a Token Black!.- _Las personas aplaudieron eufóricas, aplausos mecánicos, en realidad a todos les importaba poco. Habían venido a follar, perdón, a celebrar_.-¡Hurra!_

-_Bien, los novicios de este año son: Clyde Donovan._-Un chico castaño de contextura pequeña se acercó al estrado, dirigía la mirada al banquete de enfrente, sus manos huesudas no pararon de temblar, incluso cuando le entregaron su diploma y medalla, los aplausos no tardaron. Él tuvo la mayor puntuación.

-_Ruby Tucker.-_ Una adolescente de cabello rubio corto y de mirada aburrida subió al estrado. Llevaba un vestido ostentoso, contrario a los harapos de Donovan. Ruby era la típica nueva rica. Le entregaron un listón y se fue sin siquiera recibir los aplausos automáticos.

_-Gwendolyn Testaburgue_r.- Una asiática de cabello azabache y contextura gruesa subió al estrado, se ganó el repudio de los invitados. ¿Una persona gorda? ¿En dónde quedo la eugenesia? Le lanzaron el listón.

_-Ike Broflovsky.- _Él era más joven que los anteriores, rodeaba los 14 y el promedio era de 19. Un niño prodigio. Los aplausos tardaron un poco, los invitados buscaban un defecto_.- ¡Con el puntaje máximo en los últimos 20 años!._- Le entregaron una medalla y un trofeo.

Ike respiró aliviado, estudió mucho y conservaba altas expectativas. Pero eso fue demasiado. Y en parte se encontraba menos intranquilo, no notaron su defecto.

Una de sus piernas era de metal.

**El mismo día, en el Distrito Centro**

"_Susurros del mañana hacen eco en mi cabeza"_

El Distrito Centro, era distinto; el vandalismo no existía ni tampoco la eugenesia. Claro, eso visto de la superficie con sus casitas coloridas y cuadradas, sus árboles sintéticos y su robofauna de cervatillos que en realidad eran un montón de chatarra vieja y cables rehusados, gorriones que llevaban grabadoras. Una utopía planeada, cero errores.

Bajo tanta felicidad, se encontraba un laberinto de túneles que llevaban hasta el centro de la tierra – Corporación "O" - Un grupo de hackers y pseudo-fugitivos dedicados a proteger la ciudad de cualquier ataque o fallo, un trabajo fácil con la poca cantidad de crímenes. Digamos que la tasa de crímenes estaba escrita con números negativos.

Aunque los encargados de las estadísticas distaban mucho de ser personas honestas.

¿Me equivoco, joven Mckormick?

_**POV Kenny**_

Vale, yo miento.

La cantidad de asesinatos es abrumadora. ¿Y saben? Me importa una mierda, los del Distrito Bajo no han hecho otra cosa que no sea causar problemas, y eso significa menos sueldo para mí. Además un vagabundo menos es una ayuda hacia nuestra utopía, Et Scientiam Mortem o bueno, cómo acostumbran llamar ESCIMOR, la ciudad ideal.

Ofrecemos todo tipo de beneficios, entre ellos un empleo flexible y dispensadores de golosinas y café iguales a los cientos que guardamos en el almacén. Cualquiera que deseé unirse a la unidad anti-vandalismo será bienvenido.

Nuestro líder es Stan, un ex-elite. Me cae bien, pero no habla mucho; Luego esta Butters, es nuevo dicen muchos rumores acerca de su procedencia, al parecer es del Distrito Bajo, prefiero mantener distancias. Y luego esta Red es muy guapa, su familia pertenece totalmente a Justinne y bueno pues ella esta acá con nosotros en el Distrito Medio, es la primera vez que oigo algo así, me encantaría conocerla mejor (En muchos sentidos).

Yo…

Yo…

Olvide cómo llegue aquí, desearía saber que pasó. Me gustaría volver el tiempo atrás.

"_Sólo una vez"_

* * *

><p><em>Siento que haya sido muy corto, voy a reanudar mis fics. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!<em>


	2. Ensueño

_**C'est la mort**_

Adv: Gore,filias,y demás inmoralidades, en próximos capítulos.

Notas_: Sí, sé que la mamá de Token se llama Linda, pero le cambie el nombre. Me gusta llamarla René._

_Me gustaría decir que estuve agonizando y por eso no actualize, en realidad fue un resfrió, ni más ni menos._

_State of Dreaming- Marina and the Diamonds(Dicen que es música para niñas pendejas)_

**Capítulo 1: Eugenesia**

"_Viví mi vida dentro de un sueño. __Despertandome sólo cuando dormía__ "_

Cuando Ike abrió los ojos estaba tan oscuro que no podía siquiera ver su propia nariz, Intento levantarse pero sus extremidades no respondían, en lugar de eso sentía un ligero cosquilleo. Pensó que quizá era muy joven para beber alcohol y ese era un simple efecto secundario. Sí, debía ser eso.

Lástima que en la etiqueta de efectos secundarios jamás mencionan _"Las personas jóvenes son susceptibles a perder la sensibilidad de su cuerpo"._

Unos pasos se escuchaban desde el exterior, eran pisadas fuertes y seguras como las de un infante que acababa de aprender a caminar. Aparentaban ser un grupo de personas, en realidad tan sólo eran dos ancianos con traje de científicos. El anciano de la bata sucia y el anciano de la bata limpia. Cada uno con una jeringa y lamparín en sus manos, ambos entraron a la habitación oscura.

_-¿Crees que haya despertado?_

_-Esperemos que sí. No gustaría de meterme en problemas, además las instrucciones fueron claras. El paciente necesita estar totalmente despierto._

Desde el lugar de Ike, apenas podía oír unos murmuros. Confiaba en que el servicio de limpieza acababa de llegar. Era extraño, en ningún momento recordó haber llamado al servicio de limpieza.

Los ancianos se acercaron, el de la bata sucia se rascó la barba, no le pagaban lo suficiente para tratar con críos. Ike miraba a ambos confundido, se supone que deberían ayudarlo o limpiar algo.

_-Eh..._

_-Sí piensas que somos del servicio de limpieza o catering, pues no eres tan inteligente como presumes.-_

-_Exacto_.- El anciano de la bata limpia amarró la muñeca de Ike con un liga, al mismo tiempo que buscaba su pulso.- _Un bastardo del distrito bajo, ¡Que desilusión!_

_-Bueno, pequeño bastardo ¿Que camino escoges? ¿Pasado o Presente? ¿Bajo u Alto Distrito?_

El anciano de bata sucia enseño ambas jeringas, la más pequeña contenía aceite de alcanfor y la más grande una especie de suero azul.

_-¡¿De que demonios hablan?! _

_-Tu destino._

_-¿Eres Residente o disidente?_

_-Jure lealtad a Julliete es obvio que soy un residente._

_-Chiquillo malnacido._

El anciano de bata sucia inyecto el suero azul.

"_Vendería mi pobre alma _

_Sí pudiera tenerlo todo"_

"_Sí, he estado viviendo en el estado del sueño,_

_viviendo en una tierra de hacer y creer."_

Antes de que siquiera Escimor recibiera un nombre, existían muchos, muchísimos distritos. Pero a estos les llamaban_ países_ . Cada uno con una lengua y diferente forma de pensar. Sus habitantes tenían distintos rasgos y algunos de ellos iniciaron un conflicto_. _Los países grandes absorbieron a los pequeños y poco a poco tan sólo hubo una gran nación. A esta le llamaron Escimor.

Desgraciadamente, no todos estaban de acuerdo con abandonar sus lenguas, a pesar de que los líderes respetaron sus costumbres y religiones. Un nuevo conflicto se inició entre nativos y líderes. Incluso los lideres se dividieron formando distintas sociedades llamadas_ Elites, Juliette _destacó sobre las otras y su patriarca: Herbert G. Fue elegido cómo nuevo líder absoluto. La estrategia fue la siguiente : Quien no aceptara las condiciones de Juliette, pasaría a ser un disidente. Así La Ciudad Disidente(o Distrito bajo) nació.

Las familias de los ex-lideres vivieron a las sombras de los nuevos Elite, por lo que formaron un Gran Consejo: Orden de Sub-Elites, tiempo después sus descendientes fundaron el Distrito Medio.

Herbert fue asesinado exactamente 9999 días luego de ser elegido líder absoluto, Y una nueva generación broto de las entrañas menos conocidas de Juliette. Un adolescente supuestamente hijo del mismo Demonio.

En el poco tiempo que gobernó se encargó de jerarquizar a las personas que no cumplían sus expectativas. Ser ciego, sordo o mudo era igual que ser un disidente.

La Ciudad Disidente tenía como constante recibir humanos vulnerables o _desechables,_ como Thorne acostumbraba a llamar.

Un científico _elite_ de corazón noble, tomó la decisión que cambió el rumbo de una civilización decadente. Damien quería superhumanos, Billy Marsh le concedió el deseo, tal abuelo que compra un dulce a su nieto. Un suero que mutaba genomas, es decir sí un neonato, nacía con ceguera el suero podría corregir ese "error".

Damien alabó el milagroso invento y apenas lo tuvo en sus manos ordenó que se investigara para una posterior industrialización, nadie debería quedarse sin la oportunidad de probar tal creación digna de ser recordada siglos después. A diferencia de Billy, quien fue degradado a novicio. Billy no soportó aquella humillación y creo una nueva sociedad, Justinne. La Ciudad de los Muertos en Vida. ¿El nombre? Es una respuesta demasiado larga, basta con una síntesis: Viven a la sombra de Juliette, y por la tanto se mantienen alejados de las demás elites y distritos. A pesar de eso su calidad de vida es muy envidiable.

El suero milagroso fue bautizado como DTE-23, las iniciales del nombre de Damien y Escimor, junto con la edad de Thorne. Sí, un típico niño egocéntrico y mimado.

DTE-23, siempre será recordado como el invento que salvo a una civilización y un arma de biológica para los cientos de personas que fueron sometidas a los experimentos de un grupo inexperto de novicios elites. Esta vez Billy Marsh es indultado de las culpas. Las ocurrencias demenciales de los novicios dejaron de ser sorpresa para muchos, incluidos los diarios sensacionalistas.

¡Señores y Señoras! Su hijo o usted tiene cualquier tipo de malformación en el cuerpo o no cumple con la talla estándar! ¡Se ofrecerán muestras de DTE-23 gratuitas! La trampa perfecta para acabar con los disidentes o cualquiera que no tenga dinero para comprar DTE-23 iban directo a ser ejecutados, y los pocos que sobrevivían eran desterrados al Distrito Bajo.

Damien murió de asfixia, un hijo de puta escondió un alfiler en su vaso de agua , cuentan que los gritos angustiados de Thorne martirizaban la cabeza de la nueva elegida, René Black, es decir la primera mujer en convertirse lideresa, fuentes la acusan de ser quien colocó el alfiler en el vaso de agua. En realidad fue un cocinero deprimido por la muerte de su hermano en el Distrito Medio.

René Black confiaba en su habilidad de resolver problemas, sin eso jamás hubiera llegado a ganarse la confianza de Damien, hasta tal punto de ser nombrada líderesa absoluta, planeaba devolver la gloria a Escimor, sería una verdadera utopía.

René se casó con un millonario empresario, juntos tuvieron a su primer hijo Token Black., En aquel momento René había beneficiado a miles de sordos, El distrito Medio empezó a recibir movilizaciones masivas de protegidos.

Pero… el insomnio de Black se agudizaba cada vez más, hasta el punto de volverla loca. Según los "Expertísimos e irreprochables" doctores, René sólo pasaba por una crisis de la Madurez. Decir que Su Majestad René Black sufría esquizofrenia ó la última voluntad de Damien., sonaba vulgar. ¿Qué es mejor? ¿Arriesgar un sociedad recuperada o un par de jubilados _elite? _

Ya con la cordura perdida, René estableció nuevas leyes.

"_La eugenesia es obligatoria, cualquiera que no cumpla con los estándares de altura, constitución física y capacidades básicas de un residente será desterrado."_

En Complexión física incluía a personas gordas o con malformaciones en el cuerpo. Y en Capacidades Básicas, tener un IQ superior a la media del Distrito bajo (110), Otra movilización masiva fue rumbo al Distrito Bajo. Ahí se maquinaban diferentes teorías acerca de la salud mental Su Majestad René Black, algunas incluían que gustaba de torturar prostitutas para acallar las voces en su cabeza. Otros de que profanaba con el cadáver de Damien. Teorías ciertas, a medias. Token vivía con su padre en un chalet para evitar el "contagio", no obstante. Token conocía a la perfección lo que su Madre hacía. Y contrario a desarrollar terror, empezó a sentir cierta fascinación.

Esa es la explicación a que años después el padre de Token fue encontrado en una catacumba, muerto de inanición. En palabras de Token., "_Fuimos a visitar las catacumbas y me perdí, mi papá me busco pero alguien cerró la puerta, estoy muy triste" _Desde la palabra _"Alguien" , _empieza a ser un simple cuento para niños. Token cerró la puerta y luego fue a visitar a su Madre, a contarle la buena nueva.

René murió culpa de la vejez, en ese entonces Token cumplía 19 años. Hasta el momento el más joven en convertirse Líder absoluto, apenas un año de diferencia con el difunto, Damien Thorne.

El primogénito Black, acababa de marcar un nuevo hito. La jerarquía entre el Distrito Bajo, Distrito Medio y Distrito Alto. Ahora _ es _más marcada de lo que nunca ha sido.

"_Viviendo en el estado del sueño, del sueño, del sueño."_

…

"_Mi vida es un juego"_

Era el segundo día que Ike residía en el Distrito Alto, aún parecía un sueño inalcanzable. Cómo sí en cualquier momento despertaría y vería …vería. ¿Qué se suponía que debía ver?. Y lo más importante. ¿Quién era él?(O que) . Pese a que ni siquiera podía reconocerse tenía la certeza de que era "Ike" y que disfrutaba viviendo un no-sé-que llamado Distrito Alto. Intentó levantarse y se dio cuenta que una de sus piernas pesaba menos que la otra. Golpeó levemente uno de sus muslos, mientras que en una la carne se hundía, en la otra sólo se escuchaba un sonido hueco, metálico. ¿Qué cosa era él? Dobló el final de lo que parecía ser un pantalón de franela. Ante él relucía el metal con forma de pantorrilla.

_-¿Joven Broflovsky_?- Una anciana de mirada sería apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

Ike tuvo un reflejó involuntario que le hizo esconder su pierna metálica, seguido de eso observó a su alrededor instintivamente. Nada por ahí, Nada por allá. Sólo una pared color alabastro y una alfombra reluciente. En otras palabras, la conclusión era obvia. Él _es _Broflovsky.

-Es de mala educación, entrar sin tocar la puerta-Respondió, tampoco fue consciente al decir eso. Sencillamente lo dijo. Como si fuera una contestadora automática, o quizá inconscientemente quería recordar algo pero no sabía qué.

La mujer lo observo aterrada, eso es imposible. Se supone que Ike, era un especie de nuevo ser. No podía recordar ni saber nada, el suero azul jamás a fallado en borrar la memoria de sus víctimas. Han subestimado a un _niño prodigio, _ahora no podía quitarle el ojo de encima.

Sí Token llegará a enterarse de que el suero no funcionó…

Incluso era difícil imaginarse que es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de aquel adolescente, y no son hormonas exactamente.

_Tiene que acercarse al salón. El joven Token desea saludar a los novicios, es importante ser puntales._

_Entiendo._

Ike empezaba sentir cierta complicidad entre ese tal "Token" y la anciana, su sexto sentido advertía cuidarse de esa mujer. Algo no encaja, le estaban tendiendo un engaño. Debía encontrarle una solución ¿Pero cómo? Acaso existirá alguna persona que escasee de miedo como para explicarle quien era Token.

…

El Salón era inmenso, las paredes cubiertas en su totalidad de cuadros romancistas, el fino mármol del piso y los aplique dorados en cada uno de los rincones. Los sillones de terciopelo, la alfombra: Piel de "Oso", una criatura que hasta el momento pensaban que era un ser mitológico.

Sí, Ike no estuviera tan confundido hubiese alabado la decoración, incluso admitiría que Token poseía un gusto exquisito. Para infortunio de Black, Ike desconfiaba de él y todos a su alrededor. Necesitaba explicaciones y pensaba pedírselas al mismo _lobo._

Eso no es ser valiente, es ser estúpido.

_-¡Bienvenidos! Tengo la dicha de ser quien va recibirlos e indicarles, que sucederá a partir de ahora. Esta semana es fundamental para su progreso como elites, por supuesto. Algunos recibirán distintos puestos y otros_...- Los ojos le brillaron con un toque de sorna.-_No correrán la misma suerte. El plazo de elección es hasta mañana a medianoche, los que aún no hayan escogido ninguna rama, recibirán un viajecito al Bajo Distrito._

Bajo Distrito… Le sonaba muy familiar. Fue cómo si recibiera una señal, sonaba marica pero así es. Ike tenía un extraño concepto de la palabra marica, para él es como decir "_¡Hola!"_ . Sí, que desvarió. Tanto pensaba en el significado de _Bajo Distrito_ y _marica _que olvido prestar atención a las palabras del supuesto anfitrión. Cuando volvió a tomarle atención, ya se retiraba a terminar "Asuntos importantes".

_¿En dónde mierda se tenía que escribir no-sé-qué para no ir al Bajo Distrito? _

Bah,

A lo mejor no es tan importante.

"_viviendo en una tierra de hacer y creer."_

* * *

><p><em>Siento la demora, esperó no haber jodido(Demasiado) la historia. Espero que les haya gustado, creo que ya deben darse una idea del pasado de Kenny(Recuerden, Ike es un cerebrito y Kenny uno más del montón). <em>

_¡Prometo que la prosa mejorará! Oh, casí olvido que Los nombres de Juliette y justinne los saque del libro: Los placeres el vicio y los infortunios de la virtud(Ambos del Marqués de Sade)_


	3. Bonjour Baby Face

_**C'est la mort **_

(Así es la muerte)

_**Notas subnormales: **__Y esté especie de mejunje de palabras, es el hijo bastardo de un triángulo amoroso entre café naturista (Sí, de esos que venden en tiendas hippies), Un film serbio y un album entero de Sex Pistols. Atchu Mil Gracias a Rui, por ser mi beta reader y ayudarme con las redundancias(Qué en sí fueron demasiadas :'0). Las faltas ortograficás son culpas de Word. Puto Bill gates(nah, es un tío guay.) Gracias a Sophie Broflosvky por animarme a subir esta wea._

_**Adv:**__ Insinuación a canibalismo(fagia)(Bueno, una inocente mención. Nada grave, por ahora)_

_**Capítulo 2 : Bonjour Baby face**_

(No feelings-Sex Pistols)

"_Yo te había visto en el espejo _

_Cuando la historia empezó"_

El pendejo de rizos rojos, bueno, los rizos que se encontraban atrapados bajo un gorro montañero color negro, una mirada de chiquillo belicoso que acababa de cometer su primer asalto a un quisco de dulces. _Leve inocencia, leve sorna. _Piel nívea del mismo tono que un enfermo a punto de morir, pecas esparcidas tal canela a un cuenco de arroz con leche, sonrisa infantil, brazos delgados, manos pequeñas

_Así es la muerte._

_Así es Broflovsky, el pendejo judío._

Un simple disidente metido en un lio, que igual a un efecto domino iba poco a poco cayendo. Esparciéndose ficha por ficha, afirmación y negación. Un lío. Cualquier error lo llevaría a una carceleta subterránea en el Distrito Medio, a la espera de un veredicto que no llegaría y terminaría siendo alimento de los ratones nativos. O en él peor de los casos, sus órganos vitales terminarían expuesto en frascos para causas meramente benéficas. No podían joderlo, antes necesitaba saber sí Ike estaba bien. Necesitaba saber que su vida de mierda, _su sacrificio de mierda_, valió la pena.

El Bajo Distrito, cuenta con instalaciones recreativas y distintas de árboles sintéticos con orígenes desconocidos probablemente un montón de basura reciclable, bla, bla. Basura creada especialmente para que los pseudo gangstas puedan fumar con tranquilidad. La medía de vida es de 25 años, por lo que es raro ver gente mayor con tanto dióxido de carbono. El nuevo hogar del pendejo pelirrojo se encontraba en un suburbio, un edificio tembleque que servía de central gangsta y tienda de víveres. Kyle no deseaba imaginar de dónde provenía aquella _carne. _Y es mejor que siga así, para no sentirse culpable en la cena, es dañino comer estando tenso. Primero se dio una ducha caliente, prefería una ducha fría, mucho más fresca y apacible. Eso es imposible, pues la tubería se encuentra debajo del incinerador. Agua casi hirviendo ¡Gratis! Una razón más a las enormes manchas de salitre y pintura verde oliva cuarteada. Sí y todo eso por el módico precio de conseguir _reservas._

¿Cómo llego hasta ese punto? Asesinó a un bastardo, a un chulo, un vil y asqueroso gordo proxeneta. Y también el único dueño de un bar decente. Eric Cartman, disidente hijo de una puta casada con un cocinero del Distrito Medio.

Las consecuencias de su pequeño desliz psicológico son peor de lo que imaginaba, su nombre se escuchaba entre las pandillas jóvenes, era la comidilla de la Ciudad Disidente. Sí Kyle fuera un mercenario a sueldo estaría pasando una de las mejores noches de su vida entre faldas y música celta, con una botella en la mano mientras deleitaba un público morboso al relatar sus hazañas. Hubiese sido más fácil, pero lo fácil nunca está bien.

_Es débil._

El dueño de la pocilga al que se veía obligado a llamar _hogar _era un anciano respetable. Ó eso se acostumbraba a creer, a pesar de conocer el _ingrediente_ _especial _ en la sopa de costillas. Joder, eso le hace tener menos fe en la humanidad.

Darse una ducha, que mentira tan inocente. Sólo es una excusa para que aumenten sus facturas y acabar la paciencia del anciano, que por cierto aún es difícil de entender como a llegado a seguir vivo y coleando con semejante edad.

Bañarse no ayudaba mucho con el hedor a composta de su chaqueta naranja. Así que aprovechó a restregar la mugre, es decir sangre seca pegada entre el cuello y las mangas. En unos segundos el lavadero se cubrió de un líquido marrón y pegajoso con olor putrefacto, como a queso podrido.

Y los recuerdos volvían cómo si se trataran de una película mal editada, una sensación agradable se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Adrenalina pura, como cuando se tiene un sueño húmedo con una actriz porno. Se sentía excitado y prueba de esto : Un dolor en su entrepierna. Acababa de convertirse en un enfermo. Si Bárbara continuara viva pegaría un grito al cielo, sus esfuerzos por criar a Broflovsky como un chico normal, apenas fueron estorbos para las tendencias genocidas de su _hermanito,_ su _baby doll._

Kyle frotó su miembro con fuerza, aun sobre sus jeans gastados. Con tan sólo escuchar los estertores y ver la mirada vacía de quienes fueron su mayor enemigo y su mejor amiga, lo excitaban de sobremanera, ni siquiera pensaba en imaginarse cómo sería...

_Joder,no_

Ahogó un jadeo, mordió sus labios con tal fuerza que gotitas carmín se derramaban en las comisuras. Ser débil lo estaba afectando. Arrojó la chaqueta al suelo y dejo caer su frente en la pared.

Eso lo calmaba, y le dejaba consigo una especie de angustia. Llego a la conclusión que necesitaba descansar de tanta tensión y novela policial ochentera. Caminó en dirección a su pedazo de cartón portátil de última generación, con mordidas de ratón incluidas para una mejor respiración.

"_Me gusta su pecado mortal."_

...

-¡Que falta de respeto! ¡Que muchachito tan holgazán! Si desea dormir en un vertedero. Puede hacerlo, pero primero debe pagar el alquiler - Habló el anciano en tono burlón- ¡Y consiga un trabajo por amor de…Quién sea!

Probablemente una de las peores formas de despertar, si no fuera por que dependía del anciano hijo de puta con un tono de voz marica y aliento a caucho quemado, le hubiera lanzado un puñetazo directo en la barbilla. No era nadie para enfrentarse a la _muerte, _al _pendejo judío._ Lo dirigió una mirada acusadora cómo un fiscal abrumado en busca de crear un juicio ficticio para ir a la cena de año nuevo.

El anciano frunció el seño, alguien debía darle una patada en el culo a ese mocoso. ¿Quién carajos creía ser para hablarle así?, sin embargo reacciono con un complicidad, suspiro resignado y se fue a la tienda de víveres. Se detuvo unos minutos a revisar la libreta de ventas. La carne se estaba acabando, y Kyle era una presa muy fresca, de excelente calidad. ¿En dónde podría encontrar algo parecido? Incluso podría venderlo en el Distrito Alto, por un buen precio. ¡Su familia dejaría el Distrito Bajo! ¡Al fin! ¡Su hija dejaría de trabajar en un prostíbulo! ¡Y su esposa de estafadora! ¡Incluso su pequeño hijo recibiría una educación digna de elite!

Buscó el teléfono entre las cajas de fruta aplastada, era ilegal tener teléfonos personales en el Distrito Bajo sólo existían 3 teléfonos uno en el centro y 2 al oeste. Marcó los números ágilmente, cada cierto tiempo observando a su alrededor, al menos desde su periferia no veía ningún intruso.

Una voz profunda y rasposa se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.- _¿ allô?_

_-Chris_

_-Meh, él mismo _

_-¿Estas drogado de nuevo?_

_-¿Qué esperabas? Que me fuera de putas, que me exhiba desnudo mientras como pommes frites en medio de un night club, al igual que la puta de su hija. Meh, tampoco. Y agregó el hecho de que me cago en usted. Me cago en ti viejo hijo de puta._

_- Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir heroína, Ni te imaginas todo lo que eh tenido que pasar por conseguir tu capricho subnormal._

_-Meh._

El anciano resopló resignado, odiaba tratar con gente joven_.- Te pagaré el doble._

_-Creo que nos empezamos a entender, mon cher.-_

_-Deja de hablar como marica empedernido.-_

_-Oui, oui, una mierda ¿Y quién es la afortunada ó afortunado?-_

_-No tengo su nombre.-_

_-Me basta con una buena descripción física.-_

_-Pelirrojo, tez clara, pinta de marica. Típico adolescente que se gana la vida como puta de barrio. ¿Me entiendes?_

_-Meh, sí. Esperaba algo más, no sé. Peligroso. Me aburro con tanta falta de emoción.-_

_-Siempre estas aburrido._

_-Puede cerrar el pico viejo merde.-_

_-¡Y antes de que cortes!, Basta con que lo espantes luego tráelo hasta el deposito. Obviamente inconsciente.-_

_-¿Otra vez? Prometió a su esposa dejar de negociar con mocosos.-_

_-Es una oportunidad que no puede desperdiciarse entre tanta gente amorfa, es sorprendente encontrar un corderito. Ya sabes que la carne joven es mucho más suave. Le da un toque especial a las sopas._

_-Joder, eso es asqueroso_.- Christophe cortó la llamada.

…

"_Estoy enamorado de mí mismo"_

Christophe residía o mejor dicho, merodeaba por una de las zonas más peligrosas del Distrito Bajo. Entre vinilos de música punk, sí esos que acusaban ser demoníacos y tan sólo ligaba a Escimor a sus antiguas raíces. Christophe desconoce cómo esos vinilos llegaron ahí, siempre estuvieron ahí. Desde el momento en que escapo de casa al saber que su madre había muerto de una sobredosis. Terminó en un callejón sin salida repleto de discos vinilos y poster de bandas antiguas. Una especie de anticuario. Más disidente no podía ser, era la imagen viva de la rebeldía.

Tan asquerosamente envidiable. Su vida no era más que un cuento de putas y "polvos mágicos" _Oh joder, el puto cielo._

Dio una calada a su cigarrillo, cerró los ojos y tosió un poco. Sí tenía las pulmones hechos mierda, pero ningún problema para el gran "Mole" .No existía puta alguna que no haya gritado su nombre. Y persona que no recuerde sus monótonos meh's . Físicamente era una versión francesa de Sid Vicious. Cabello alocado y mirada de "_Wey, me importas una mierda_". A su lado tenía a su fiel pala, compañero de aventuras, tan oxidada que mataría a alguien de tétano, _su Nancy_. Sí, mucho mejor que cualquier navajita para afeminados.

Tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y cogió una botella de aguardiente tejano, otro lujito que se permitía gracias a su respetable oficio de mercenario. Nadie podía ser tan estúpido de meterse en territorio de "Ze Mole" impensable desdé cualquier punto de vista. Las fuentes cercanas(prostitutas insatisfechas) indicaban que Chris era un tipo loco con severos trastornos, que sólo sabía beber aguardiente y fumar porros. En una ocasión una chica le rompió la nariz porqué "Hasta una mosca me calienta más que este drogata muerto de hambre" en palabras textuales. _Meh,_ incluso Chris necesitaba descansar de tanta acción.

Cada que pasaba por un barrio o cerca de un suburbio las personas le hacían una reverencia. Siempre era comidilla y admiración de adolescentes hastiados. Era una especie de imán con las chicas y no pasaba semana en el que estrenara una puta nueva. Desprendía un sex-appeal mucho mayor al de cualquier fulanito. Distaba mucho de ser guapo, era mucho mejor que una cara bonita. Tenía una cicatriz que surcaba desde su mejilla derecha hasta el final de su barbilla, ojeras que resaltaban su mirada de "_Wey, me importas una mierda",_ ojos color Avellana, iguales a las de un búho, desafiantes. Voz ronca y sumamente varonil, sin llegar a lo vulgar, un Adonis terrenal, con la diferencia de su propia personalidad despreocupada y disidente,

Poseía la certeza de que _Corporación _O lo buscaba desde hace 7 años, notó que el interés en su búsqueda perdía adeptos, Después de todo, él ya estaba en el límite del promedió vital. Según las estadísticas, morirá antes de que cumpla los 25. En las mejores condiciones el cáncer de pulmón sería el victimario. ¿Qué son para decir lo que puede hacer? Sí moría, incluso así, sería a su manera.

El sol agonizaba en el firmamento, caía fugaz y puntual. El reloj Cucú indicaba hora del té.

_Traducción: Hora de trabajar._

Empuñó la pala y se levantó de un tirón, el depósito es un nido de ratas por las noches y no quería ensuciarse más de lo previsto. Mucho menos sufrir el infortunio de un bajón en plena _acción ,_ Odiaba los bajones. Sólo se sentía vivo mientras la droga corría por sus venas o por sus vías respiratorias, lo dejaba en un estado de euforia, y cada vez que se acababa… Ni ansiaba recordarlo, se avergonzaba de sí. De alguna forma no era tan libre ni rebelde cómo presumía, al final era un esclavo más de la puta droga. Su verdadero amor.

Sonaba tan marica cómo poético

Mataría al tipo ese, y se fumaría unos buenos porros.

"_¡No tengo sentimientos!__ "_

….

"_Estoy mirando toda la basura _

_Tú estás gastando mi tiempo"_

Broflovsky tenía un fuerte dolor de tripas, iba muchos días sin comer, es imprescindible añadir el hecho que carecía de cualquier recurso monetario. Tanto esfuerzo por escapar de las garras del lobo, y volvía al inicio. Ídem a su primer día en el Distrito Bajo. Al menos poseía una amnesia selectiva, borraba los buenos recuerdos y se quedaba con los peores. Reverenda estupidez. Y lo recordaba demasiado bien, mientras que sus memorias felices sólo eran manchas borrosas. Que putada.

El pendejo judío llegó al Distrito Bajo en un camión pestilente, probablemente usado para llevar mariscos. Incluso el clima se puso en contra suyo, el sol radiaba y aumentando el hedor a mariscos que lo dejó casi asfixiado. Además de él un grupo de niños también iba en el mismo camioncete. Cinco de ellos tuvieron la suerte de morir en el trayecto, a diferencia suya que permaneció despierto, con la idea de que Sheyla y Gerald regresarían a sacarlo de ahí. Aun cuando nunca ocurrió mantenía la vaga esperanza de ver a sus padres, bueno, quizá ya estén muertos. Daba igual, los demonios podían irse al ídem.

Cogió su chaqueta naranja, a suerte suya, la población de moho era nula. Sin moho, la vida es más bella.

Notó que su madre tenía razón, los hombres son cómo troncos duermen un rato y olvidan lo sucedido. Es mucho más fácil que andar de quejica arriba y abajo, un suicidio masivo de neuronas sin fines productivos. Fue hasta el despacho del anciano mierdero. Ni un solo rastro del viejo mierda. Oh sí, las cosas empezaban a mejorar. El pasadizo vacío y la desaparición repentina del viejo mierda, lo incitaban a robar. Comida en todos lo s rincones, sus ojos brillaban de emoción, tal vez ser un pendejo tenía sus beneficios.

Indeciso sí escoger manzanas o peras, se abalanzó entre las cajas de frutas, llenó sus bolsillos con variedades de tamarindos y peras. Las manzanas no hicieron su gloriosa aparición, que desperdicio. Luego fue en busca de la caja registradora, predionó un botón y un fajo de billetes saltó a la vista. Fue un todo o nada, eso sólo podía ser una señal. Una invitación a continuar _el juego. _

Una invitación a dejar el Distrito Bajo.

Agarró el fajo de billetes y los escondió bajo su gorro. Cuando escapó de su primer crimen, fue tan imprudente que no llevo consigo ni un maldito morral, contaba con el apoyo de su chaqueta y gorro. A una pseudo-aventura.

Piró.

Esa es la palabra exacta.

Piró al nido del búho.

Los búhos comen cucos madrugadores

_"__ Quítate del camino__  
><em>_Porque yo tengo que escaparme__"_

Joder, escribí 3000 palabras :'0, puta redundancia(sí así fue cómo 500 desaparecieron por arte de magia) Tengo hambre. El francés de Mole, es muy básico y creo que no causara muchos problemas. Admito que desprecio a los ancianos(?).


End file.
